Momentary Respite
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: IkkiKazu. Kazu hates wet clothes. Ikki's a jerk.


**A/N: **Here's another one. Also bad. There's one more fic I want to post, cuz it's done but I can't post it just yet...

This was a challange fic. **Kitten-chan **went ahead and picked a drawing for me to write to and this is the result. Boy did I butcher it.

There's a picture at the bottom. It's **Kitten**'s work so _please _leave her comments, either here or at her site. Thank you.

**Warnings: **You guys know me by now. The usual.

--

* * *

--

--

**Air Gear**

_a fiction by Crimson Vixen_

**Momentary Respite**

--

--

* * *

--

One of the worst feelings in the world, and one that Kazu hated with a passion, was the feeling of wet clothes on the a body. He hated the way it clung to the skin, cold and merciless, rubbing him raw and making it oh so uncomfortable to walk around. It was even worse outside where the wind could encourage the miserable feeling with a simple breeze.

Ikki knew this about Kazu, so he figured, you know, what better way to annoy a boy who hated wet clothes then to, well… wet his clothes. Ikki readied the hose, one hand choking the neck and the other turning the water on. It dribbled over the nose and over his hands; nice and chilly.

Kazu was in mid step when he spotted the danger set up before him. Ikki's smile was just too insane to be legal. All Ikki had to do was unfold the bend in the hose and aim, and he'd be screwed. Kazu shook his head.

"Don't you dare…"

"Oh..?"

"Don't you even fucking think about it."

"Hmmm," Ikki faked severe thought, then aimed his weapon at the blonde.. "Convince me."

Kazu looked back and forth for an idea but could find none. He was in the open – a sitting duck – and with nothing but regular sneakers on his feet. Eventually he could run out of shooting range but probably with a soaking shirt and pants. Still, it looked like his only chance.

In a split second he turned on his heal, not noticing that the hose was curled on the ground just at his feet until he tripped over the damn thing, and Ikki took full advantage of this to attack. The water hit his skin with gentle power, drenching his hair and clothes instantly. Kazu held out his hand to shield himself from it, but it was pointless.

"Dammit, Ikki. I'm going to murder you!" he cursed, finally able to breath when Ikki ran back to turn off the water, laughing the whole damn time. The blonde glowered angrily through his sopping bangs.

In his frustration the only thing Kazu could think to do was bring the crow down to the ground with him when he got close enough, so he wrapped his arms around Ikki's knees and pulled, forcing him to collapse to the soggy grass. He gave an angry look the crow's way, ineffective since Ikki was still smiling like an idiot, actually _proud _at what he had done.

Even worse, that smile was infectious, and Kazu despised himself for cracking one of his own. Still a little angry, he did nothing to stop Ikki from reaching around his shoulder and pulling him in for a kiss. In fact his hand rested cozily on Ikki's leg while his mouth busied itself with kissing the jerk back. He knew he shouldn't; it was like praising a dog for misbehaving. Was bound to do it again later, knowing it would never be effectively punished. **(1)**

Damn it all.

Their kiss only ended after Kazu shivered. He bore into Ikki's childish eyes.

"I hate you so fucking much right now."

"Yeah yeah," Ikki waved it off. "Give it about five or ten minutes and you'll be over it."

"No, I'm pretty pissed off at you."

Ikki nodded his head; he already knew before he did it that it would piss him off – hell that was _why _he did it. That and because he just loved it when the boy's skin was slick and wet like that.

Totally worth it.

"Here," he said, hints of laughter still hiding in his voice somewhere. He took a hold of the bottom of Kazu's shirt and lifted it over his head. "Get this crap off and it won't feel as uncomfortable."

Kazu assisted Ikki in removing his clothing, continuing to shiver but preferring it over clingy fabric.

"You just did all of that to get my clothes off."

"No," Ikki said honestly, sliding his hands down Kazu's slippery arms. "But it's a definite plus."

--

* * *

--

**A/N: **ta da it sucks. But the art is fantastic! Remember to leave her comments!

**(1) ****http:// yaoi (dot) y-gallery (dot) net/view/379332/**


End file.
